Requiem for a God's dream
by Shintaro Kozu
Summary: L finds out the truth about Light being Kira, but Light is in for a big surprise. Take it as you want!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Note: Hey, this is a fic I wrote, kinda randomly, I just wanted to see what people thought, and if you want more, i will be glad to give it you, just REVIEW! tell me what you think, constructive critizism aloowed, no flames please.**

* * *

><p>Requiem For a god's dream<p>

"A perfect world, by any means, that's what I wanted. When I had found that notebook, and tested it, I knew my dream could be made into reality. Little did I realize that you were soon on my tail ,L, so I had to find you, and eliminate you." Light said smirking at the raven haired detective, huddling up in a chair across from him. "So, you immediately decided to start making a better world, by killing people?" L said, curiously peaking at Light with black eyes before looking at his Banana Split. " Don't you see? I had to. There was so much crime, so much of it, it was choking the world, I have the power to fix it, so why not use it? Why not strive to direct the world into a new era of peace?" Light's glare was fixed on L.

The room in which they were conversing in was a very poorly lit one, the type of building people would usually have private conversations in, and Light knew that L wanted something, he always did. Taking a sip of his drink he looked at L coldly. " So, now that you know, what are you going to do about it?" Light said, smirking, he had already set his plan in motion, he had Misa stationed right outside, peaking in, looking at L's name, but only will she write it down on his signal, first, he wanted to know what L will do, and has already planned. " First, let me say, when I first heard of you, I was very interested, you and me, aren't very different." L took another bite of his ice cream. His toes curled in and out, and he started to zone out, probably thinking ahead. _' how foolish, he will die any moment now, and his last meal is a banana split... L, you and I are very different. Unlike you, I am God of the new world, you are merely the man who tried to stop me, and are about to die right now!'_ Light was about to give Misa the signal when he had just caught L looking at him. " I will help you." L murmured. Light's world froze.

The clock was ticking, and Lights mind was as well. _' What could he possibly mean, Help me, hah, he spent several years trying to catch me!'_ Light's eyes studied the look L, who was staring back at him, with very intense study. " What are you going to do? Kill me right now?" L was sounding a bit cocky, he knew very well Light had Misa there, and still acted dumb. Light looked at him again, speechless. " What.. do you mean " Help." Light was very cautious, one wrong move could blow this. " Ahh. When I was still a fledgling detective, I had this case in America, a child killing." L's eyes glazed over as he continued. " I had this one solved, it was the father, how predictable." Suddenly the emotionless L, started sounding angry, and Light thought it was at himself. " He had a previous history of violence and mental disorders. So, when I revealed this obvious fact to the police they made the arrest, but they let him go, not enough " evidence." Light trickled through the boarded up windows, and Light saw Misa's face peaking threw.

L just paused, steadied himself, and got up from the chair. " Weeks later, We had a double homicide, his wife, and other child. This time, they had enough to arrest." Light looked at L, he knew where this was going, but slightly surprised that this was the result, it was all to cliché. " Just imagine, if that man had gotten his punishment, those two would have lived, And I would have already have you executed." " That's it, just one case? Surely one case was not enough to sway you?" L looked at Light, and a slight look of disgust flashed on his face. " You didn't see their bodies..." The room grew oddly silent, Light couldn't hear himself breathe. " Why help me?" he asked again.

L looked at him again, emotionless as ever. " Because, you are justice, not perfect justice, but better than mine." There it was, L's admitted defeat right in front of Light, but he wasn't so sure. " So.. you're just giving up?" This is definitely out of character for L, if he ever had a character. "Giving up, no, more like switching teams, I'll help you clean this world up, and make, as you called it, a new era of peace." He reached for another spoonful. _' Smart, he purposefully gave himself away, That way I'll look stupid if I question if he is serious, he seems committed, I can kill him anytime I want to, I will have to wait and see what he does first.'_ Getting up, Light looked at L. " You seem to have made your decision, by standing by me, you do realize that you are only merely a pawn in this game." " Light, you never were good with people, were you?"

…...

" L is dead." Mr. Yagami reported to the task force. Among the sad faces, Light couldn't help but smirk a little at this announcement. _' All according to plan.' _This was all touch and go from here, Light had never , in a million years, deduced that this would be the ending. " What do we do now?" Matsuda said anxiously. _' Wait, the real fun is just beginning, Matsuda.' _All things considered for Light, it had been a good day, his nemesis was officially dead, and there was nothing to stand in his way. This day had been a day of mourning, for the task force, but when it was done, Light headed out in the snow filled air, walking to the nearest cemetery. It was there, in the small, rugged, and snow filled corner of it that there was a grave. L Lawliet. Light looked at it, it was too shabby for the likes of L, but it would do. _' I don't have any regrets, plus I have to keep up my image.'_ When it was all finished, he started to walk home. That's when his phone rang.

" _Light-kun, why did you rent me out a motel, when I stayed at places they were usually fine establishments, not a dump, thankfully they let me keep my laptop." _" Calm down, you only have to stay there for a week, L." _' This is going to be very fun, indeed.'_ Light thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Note: Hey finally I updated.. Wasn't too happy about this chapter, it just didnt seem right, but i just wanted to see how you guys would take it REVIEW and tell me!**

**I Don't Own Death Note**

* * *

><p>Ch.2 Criminal<p>

"Sir, detonators have been activated. Do you want to destroy Whammy's?" The man in black said. C was thinking hard about this, he had grown up there, dreamed to be something greater than himself there, but that was all in the past. " Go ahead, I want to see that place burn." Nostalgic, as C would have liked to be to see this place, he more than wanted to see this place burned, ever since L denied him of the rightful place of being his successor. Like B, or Beyond Birthday, another person he looked up to, he turned to a life of crime, patiently waiting to commit the greatest crime in history. That was, until Kira came along. Kira was quite the criminal, giving L a run for his money, but when C heard that L died, this was his chance at becoming his successor, and no-one at Whammy's was going to ruin it. He watched on a TV Monitor, over looking the orphanage. Suddenly the place exploded. And the building collapsed upon all of the children. HE didn't feel any remorse, after all he was C. They turned him away. Now, here he was relishing its death, chocking out the life that filled its corridors, and rooms. Watching it burn, just like he said.

C loved theatrics, that's why he ordered his men to plant the bombs so that the rubble would make a rough C when it burned out. " What do we do now, Sir?" Another man, who goes by the name Randal, said. C smirked, He wasn't going to sit by and let Kira rule the world, especially when he wanted the power too. " We are going to solve the Kira case." In truth, C was going to kill Kira, and take his power, no matter what the cost. No matter how many people he will have to kill...

L was intently watching the news, his black eyes plastered to the crappy TV set the motel had provided for him. His eyes were quite keen to observe the words " No Survivors. "

He didn't want to believe it. His precious home was destroyed by a gas leak. L didn't believe it, he couldn't, no... He _wouldn__'__t__._ This seemed premeditated, this seemed like sabotage. The great detective would bet his life on it. L Didn't move for quite some time. He just sat there, on the floor and thought. " Who... Would do this?" it seemed like a trivial answer, since all the enemies L had made public ally couldn't trace him back to it, he ruled them out. That left the enemies he had made in the orphanage. This didn't make sense to L, he had always thought of himself to be rather amiable, demanding, but amiable as a child. L's slight vanity instantly ruled out enemies in childhood. He began putting his thumb to his mouth. With all of those that he ruled out gone, hat left two people C, and K.

He immediately went to his laptop. He wanted to know more about this story. After a few searches, and filtering out the porn he found some usable images of the wreckage. It was at that time when he knew for sure who had done this. C. The wreckage was cruelly shaped into the letter, making it something like an artists signature. He was so focused on the laptop he didn't notice that the TV was on until he heard his own name. "... Ladies and gentlemen, it seems like we have a message from L, the great detective..." L stared in minute shock, he didn't schedule a message. " Greetings this is L. I have some grave knows to disclose to the public. It appears that Kira has killed that previous L, so I will be his new successor. Now, I will continue the work my predecessor has laid out for me. Kira, you will not get away."

This message was definitely from C. Only he would want Kira to know that some body else was coming for him, and to announce it public ally, allowing other people to see it was a bonus for him. L was not surprised, he was very much like this when he was young.

Ring! Ring! He took out his disposable cellphone, and looked at the number calling. He put it up to his ear and pleasantly said " Hello, Light-kun?" When Light responded he sounded stressed, and slightly agitated "Did you see?" L's mood went down, Light knew. L had tried to keep Whammy's a secret from Light, seeing as he was his enemy. "How did you find out?" there was a slight pause, but long enough to make L question his suspicions. "I managed to salvage some of Watari's files. They all had mention Whammy's, and that you were raised there. I had my suspicions." It was rather a monotonous discussion, and it unsettled L just a bit to find Light acting like him.

"Who did it?" Light asked without any emotion, adding more unease to L. To be honest with himself, he didn't want to tell Light; he had yet to prove himself trust worthy. But, L admitted, it was necessary. C could be a potential threat. L sighed, and reached for some sweats. " C." It was as if saying that made the hair on L's neck stand up. It wasn't that he had feared him, goodness no,but there was something wrong with that boy. When c was young, he was an extraordinary genius. He was the type that could never be reproduced through rigorous teaching, and that made him very unstable.

" Do you have his real name?" Light asked, finally breaking his unemotional tone to hope for a shimmer of good news. L sighed again, it wasn't going to be easy. He destroyed all the evidence about the boys when he was sure who Kira was, and what he could do. " No." For L this was a very awkward conversation, and he desperately wanted to stop. So he ended his call, and turned his cellphone off...

Light was not, at the moment, happy. L was withholding valuable information, he _knew_ it. Something's wrong, why would the new L, or C, make himself public this early? Why be so stupid? He didn't do it just because he could. No... He did it to make a name for himself, and something else... It was on the tip of Light's tongue, but it managed to slip away. Light didn't trust his gut, but he had a feeling that something terrible is going to happen...


End file.
